The present invention relates to a method for indicating an operation panel where various copying conditions are set in a copying machine.
For a copying machine, there has been available an operation panel provided with a screen which serves also as a touch-panel that is a panel capable of being touched by a finger for setting copy conditions, on which a setting screen provided with various buttons is displayed to be touched for manual setting of various copying conditions (Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 282916/1986 (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication).
In such a conventional copying machine, however, all buttons for manual setting such as settings of density, sheet size, duplex copying and others, for example, are displayed from the beginning of operation, although the copying machine can operate for copying basically through automatic setting. Therefore, a user used to bear ill feeling that the operation must be complicated and troublesome.
In view of the situation mentioned above, the first object of the invention is to provide an operation-panel-indicating method for a copying machine that indicates a simple screen in the initial stage and indicates a necessary screen in the case of manual setting.
Even in the case of a copying machine of the above-mentioned type, when selecting a copy sheet, priority has been given mainly to a sheet size and therefore, a sheet of different size has been selected for a push of a button. Accordingly, it has been impossible for a user to tell, at a glance, what type of sheet is set, and it has been further impossible to select the kinds other than a size of a sheet.
In view of the situation mentioned above, the second object of the invention is to provide an operation-panel-indicating method that is optimum when setting screen is indicated, for selection of a copy sheet, on a screen that serves also as a touch-panel provided as an operation panel on a copying machine.
Even in the case of a copying machine of the type mentioned above, a user used to bear ill feeling that an operation is difficult to understand, complicated and troublesome because each button representing each function has been simply arranged.
In view of the situation mentioned above, the third object of the invention is to provide an operation-panel-indicating method that is optimum when a setting screen including a plurality of buttons is indicated, for inputting, on a screen that serves also as a touch-panel provided as an operating panel on a copying machine.
The fourth object of the invention is to provide an indicating method wherein conditions for post processing can be set especially through a simple arrangement and confirmation after the setting can easily be made, while securing visibility and an easy operation on a setting screen, in an operation panel where the setting screen for selecting copying conditions is indicated, on a switchover basis, on a screen that serves also as a touch-panel for setting copying conditions through touching on the screen.
The fifth object of the invention is to attain that confirmation of selected and set conditions and selection from a plurality of registered copying conditions are easily made in an operation panel where a setting screen for selecting copying conditions is indicated, on a switchover basis, on a screen that serves also as a touch-panel for setting copying conditions through touching on the screen.